


Much needed...

by MoonStar1220



Series: The Romance of Nanase Yoshi [3]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: I love Shitara and Haruya so much.





	Much needed...

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shitara and Haruya so much.

Haruya stopped to look at their hair in the reflection of the store window. They adjusted their flower-like bitphone and pushed their bangs away from their face fruitlessly. Noticing a wrinkle in their outfit they desperately tried to straighten it out. Why were they so nervous? Embarrassed, they pulled their hat down over their face for a moment as they made a silent groan. 

“Ah, Haruya, there you are. You were late so I got worried.” Haruya flinched at the sound of Nanashi’s voice. Turning around they saw him and quickly looked down. “Huh? You’re wearing a dress today? Hmm, it looks cute.” Haruya had looked up to see Nanashi smiling brightly.

“Y-you’re just saying that.” They turned away.

“I’m not!. You really do look cute. It’s perfect for our date.”

“No, it’s not. It’s hideous and weird. A boy isn’t supposed to wear dresses!”

“It truly matches you.” Nanase nodded, “Besides, you’re not a boy.”

Again, Haruya flinched then slowly turned around. “W-whe-when d-did y-you-u-u?”

“I’ve always known? Ah, the numbers don’t tell me that. They tell me biologically, but not what you identify as. Shitara has told you something similar, right?” Haruya had heard something like that before, but they couldn’t believe Nanase. “I haven’t done any hacking for years now either. I guess you can say it was my intuition!” He sounded proud saying that. Haruya felt Nanase hug them. “Is this what you’ve been trying to tell me since we started dating?”

“Of course it is! I thought y-you’d--”

“Think differently of you?” He let Haruya go so he could meet their eyes. “Trash like me--” 

Haruya quickly grabbed and pulled on his nose. “What have I said about calling yourself that? You’re not trash, Nanase. You’re special, one of a kind… I… wouldn’t like you if you were trash. You’re irreplaceable.”

“Nnn, sorry, Haruya.” His voice sounded weird with his nose being clamped. Haruya left him go and immediately they felt Nanase grab and hold his hands. “I’m sorry for making you angry. Just know I don’t think less of you as a person being agender. I still greatly love you.” Haruya nodded in acceptance. “Which is why I’ve changed our plans! I’m going to cuddle you and give you all of my affection.”

“E-ehhhh?” Haruya couldn’t stop Nanase from dragging him along to his bedroom.

“Should we watch a movie?” His eyes were sparkling. They knew what was going on. Nanase still had his shut-in tendencies, but Haruya didn’t mind since it meant they could spend time with Nanase alone. This time they could really relax though since they knew Nanase wouldn’t be disgusted with them. That was how they ended up in Nanase’s bed with said person against their back and a movie in front of them. Still, Haruya couldn’t concentrate on the movie. They kept intertwining and playing with Nanase’s hand that was draped over them. Feeling relaxed enough to be courageous they moved. Sitting up they turned to Nanase and pushed him flat against the bed. Magenta eyes looked up at them questionably.

“Can I kiss you?” He saw color flood Nanase’s face. He hadn’t been expecting that from them then. After a moment Nanase gave a shaky nod. Haruya leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Their first kiss and Haruya sorta wanted more so they pressed their lips together with more force. This time Nanase kissed back and after a few more kisses Haruya pulled away, their face burning. Nanase sat up before hugging Haruya’s waist. After Haruya calmed down they gently threaded their fingers in Nanase’s hair. “Thank you, Nanase.” The only reply was a dismissive hum. The rest of the night they shared lazy kisses, cuddles, and Nanase even threw in a foot massage that just melted Haruya and their overworked feet. Haruya may or may not have moaned during such treatment.


End file.
